Forgotten Cosmos of infinite chaos within me
by arronstone
Summary: a person who got thrown into a whole new world of ATG.
1. Chapter 1 "The Will and The Boy"

Somewhere, in a place where there is nothing but darkness...

I opened my eyes, Just to see the outer space with no star just some cosmic dust, nothing else.

"... Not again."

"Man seriously! "

I am here again, why I come to this shit-hole of a place.

Although I can go out of this place now whenever I want but it's still night outside so I have to spend almost 480 days.

There is nothing here, no directions, no ground, no water nothing but, I don't know how the hell I am walking on air.

Ohh... Great where are my manners, first, let me introduce myself.

My name is Arron, and I am 5 years old.

I am also an orphan, cliche right?

But what can I do, it's not my fault I don't know who was that person that dump me there.

Nah... I don't care who or why they did this to me, why should I care about the person, who doesn't care about me, right? I just want to grow up fast and live my life my way.

Ohh. and if you are thinking how a 5-year-old have a mentality like this, not careing about my birth perents, or even how the hell, I know I don't have my birth parents, so your answer is until I was 4, I was like any other 4 years old kid but on the night of my 5th birthday, all this started, I came to this place and got stucked here for, I don't know how long, as any 5 years old kid, I started crying, shouting for help, but only to get no reply. I was scared but after an unknown amount I got up and started to walk while trying to find a way out of this place. After it's seems like a few days, it came to me that being scared will do nothing to get me out of place, so after some time, I started thinking, I thought about many things, about my experience with life and all, how people behave with me, and few more things.

After that I started thinking about this place, why I am the only one here,

Was there someone else before me,

And then it happened.

I heard a sound.

...flashback...

[ objective of first visit to ' cosmos of infinite chaos' is fulfilled.]

[Cosmos of infinite chaos welcomes you back master]

[For completing the first objective to make you rational, logical and calm.

Here are your rewards

1\. Master can enter and exit this cosmos as you wish.

2\. Master can bring anything from outside unless cosmos rejects the entrance of the thing. ]

"What the... who are you ?"

[I am the will of cosmos of infinite chaos. Created by master. ]

'Created by master? But I never created anything, wait, it is possible that someone else created it and now it's ownerless '

"Who is your master?"

[My master is you of course, "cosmos of infinite chaos" will never accept anyone else as it's master besides you, my creator .]

"What me, You mean to say I am your creator"

[That's what I am saying, Master.]

'when did I created such a cosmos, leaving the when aside how on the earth I created such a thing?' I thought.

"You say I created you. So why don't I remember anything, and for god's sake how come a kid can create a cosmos?

Do you take me as a fool?

Huh, and you kept me here for don't know how long, and what if ...they found that I am missing from my cupboard, they will

Hit me again, so get me out of here now."

[To answer master's questions. Because of master's orders, I can't give you any information regarding my creation, or about you master, it's up to you, to find, or not to find, this was the instructions given by master to me.]

[and to answer your second question it's been 2880 days, since master arrival, and "they" did found you in the cupboard unconscious, so now you are on hospital bed.]

'2880 days that's almost 8 years right', a shiver ran down my spine,

'and I am hospitalised for 8 years' rage filled my head, if I can find this will bastard, I will be sure to beat the shit out of it'.

"You idiotic will, why did you kept me here for 8 years and my body is now hospitalised, are you trying to kill me or something!!!"

[Master is misunderstanding the situation, Time flow between the cosmos and the earth is 60:1 hours, so it mean master is only here for 2 days.]

'I was stunned, what the hell, it means 1 day outside equals to 1440 day in here, but wait how come I am in hospital if I know them correctly, they would throw me in some dark alley or a drainage. How come I am hospitalised. Should I ask it'.

"Hey, "will" how come I am in hospital, if I know them correctly they would rather throw me in some dark alley then to hospitalise me?"

[Master is correct, they did throw you in a drainage when you didn't woke even after one day passed, but a old man found you, and after confirming that you are not dead, he took you to hospital, and you been there since then.]

'so they did threw me Huh, and there is still someone who will help a unknown person huh'

"So 'will' can I go outside now?"

[Yes, master you can go, anytime you want, and come anytime you want but you will come here whenever you sleep, unless you fulfill next objective.]

"Next objective what's that?"

[That you have to find out yourself, master. Bye bye my master.]

I opened my eyes just to see an unfamiliar ceiling, I started to check my environment.

There were some more beds with few people on them around me, so it seem like

That "will " thingy was right. I am in a hospital.

...End of flashback...

So, that how this happened, and now I was waiting for someone to enter my hospital room. While I was waiting I fell asleep and when I opened my eyes, I came back here, to this shithole.

[Welcome back master.]

I heard that voice again.

"Why am I here again?"

[It's because you fell asleep again master. ]

"Okey, I am going back."

[Bye bye, my master.]

Author's corner

Hey guys this is my first novel.

Do state your opinion on this.

Hope you like it.

Next chapter "The Boy finds the warmth".


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy finds the warmth

I again opened my eyes, to see now familiar ceiling of hospital, after a little while, it started getting bright outside.

According the clock, it's 10 past 7, after few more minutes' door of the ward opened and entered a nurse followed by a doctor and a very kind looking elderly.

Looking towards me the elderly said "AHH! so you are awake finally, I was worried." I looked up straight into the eyes of the elderly with a deadpan expression, there was no pity, only care in those eyes and a kind and warm smile on the face of elderly.

Both the elderly and the doctor came closer to my bed side and the doctor started the routine check-up, after the going through all the records, they gave me an ok report.

There was no expression on my face from start till end, I was just looking at the elderly's expression all the time.

I found nothing but the care and the worry for me, I was still looking towards the elderly, trying to find any hidden negative emotions but there was nothing but warmth, this was the first time I feel like I was needed, first time I want to have a family, then suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

I looked towards the owner of the hand, it was the doctor he looked at me and said "Well young man you are very lucky that Mr. Stone found you otherwise you would have drowned in the drainage. He also paid for your medical expenses, you should thank him."

Looking towards the elderly I said in an emotionless voice "how much do I owe you? And I don't have any money, so tell me another way to pay you, right now I can do cleaning, laundry, and odd jobs. If you are fine with that I can work for you."

After what comes out of my mouth, every one there was stunned, I was still looking towards elderly.

After hearing what I said, the elderly smiled and said "child you don't have to be like this, I saved you because I wanted to, you didn't ask me to save you, so you don't owe me anything regarding this matter and so you don't have to pay me."

Hearing the elderly's reply, I asked "even if you don't want me to pay now, you will surely ask for it later. So tell me if you don't want money or my services, so what do you want from me, I don't want to be saved again for charity purpose and become indebted to someone."

Hearing this the doctor frowned and said "child you don't have to worry about paying him back, Mr. Stone is a very rich person. He won't to be lacking by paying medical expenses for you and you also don't have to worry about him wanting you to pay back the money, becau...".

The doctor was interrupted by the voice of the elderly "tell me child why are you so stubborn to pay me back, can't you just accept it as a good deed done by this old man?" The elderly asked.

"That is because old man there is no free lunch in this world, every person only care for their profits or care about their well-being. so I don't believe that all of a sudden a kind old man will come to help me, I am not gonna be fooled once again." hearing my reply the old man let out a sigh and said" so until you pay me you won't rest is that it child?" I replied "yes until I paid my debts I won't rest."

"Fine child have it your way "said the old man. I was happy and sad at the same time happy because finally I was going to see the real face of this old man and sad because I didn't know why I am sad, but I knew I was sad, I don't know how but I know.

"so you don't have money, as for the services you mentioned are useless for me, so let's do it another way you will live with me for time being and we will see what can you do for me. Is that okay with you child?" asked the elderly.

After thinking about some time I nodded my head and said "fine old man, I will go with you but you have to decide upon a time when I will be released from my duties." Hearing this old man think a little and said" well according to doctor Ill be alive only for 7 to 8 years, so you ave to be with me for at least 8 years, in simple words as long as I live you have to be with me is this acceptable to you child?" I nodded my head without thinking. I don't know why but there was a warm feeling growing inside me, I was…. I was having this very good feeling, I was happy? was that it, was that the warm feeling inside of me, I don't know why but deep down I knew that this old man is not gonna harm me, and I will be happy with him.

After this scene the old man said to the doctor "can I take the child with me? if it is ok with you?" The doctor nodded and said" yes, sure sir of course you can take him with you this child is really lucky. He got a chance to be with you, I am really envious of him" Hearing this I was little confused, I was thinking who is this old man and why is this doctor is being so envious of me.

\--Afternoon--

The old man finally dealt with all the releasing paperwork for me and I was ready to leave the hospital. When I took the step outside I felt a sudden feeling of tiredness wash over me, I looked around and I was shocked, where the hell is this place, all around me was lush vegetation birds were chirping and all the air was so fresh here, I looked towards the old man and I was shocked the old man cloth changed, before the old man was wearing a three-piece suit but now he was wearing some kind of ancient dress.

I took few steps back and asked "who are you and where are we, weren't we at the hospital gate." Looking at me the old man smiled and said "welcome to your new home child" and then the old man without saying any further took my hand and we just like teleported to a courtyard. Courtyard was so big the old man said "the centre room is mine and the room next to mine is yours."

I was confused, I asked" where are we and why I am here with you" the old man said "don't worry child I'll answer each and every question of yours but first you have to get some rest" I asked him again "did you lie to me that you will be dying in 8 years" the old man replied "no I am really going to die in approx 8 to 9 years so you have to be with me you promised right, and as I know you are not going to go back on your words are you"." But where are we" I asked "don't worry first take some rest and after dinner I'll answer all of your questions."

Seeing there is still no ill intention in old man's eyes, I nodded and went to the room assign to me room was big but there was nothing fancy in it just a simple bed with bedding's which was a luxury I never had. I just dropped on bed and tried to rest, while resting I was keep thinking the same thing who is this old man and why he is taking care of me and why me, was this all planned beforehand by old man, but I am unable to feel any bad intention from old man, while I was able to sense feelings from……… from everything…… wait what everything!!, yup everything. I was shocked yet again I was able to sense feeling from everything. I can feel the plants, animals, birds, insects, earth, wind in all my surrounding. I don't know what is happening to me, why these things started happening to me. While thinking I fell asleep and I heard the voice inside my head [second objective for cosmos of infinite chaos' is fulfilled.]


End file.
